


Party

by Beelze



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	Party

We live for the raucous party  
Dancing in the moonlight barefoot  
We are our ancestors biggest dreams.  
Pill popping partys with partial paint across our faces, rocking to the beat, unconcerned by the distant future.  
We are loud and proud because we have lived as the lost  
Pulled through dark alleyways and ripped apart in mental hallways.  
May the party never end,  
May the spotlights carry us home.


End file.
